justcausefandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Kronostradamus
For previous messages from late 2012 and up: Archive. ---- JC3 hard drive requirement According to the back of the box, it needs 45 GB. The installer says it's installing a total of 51409 MB and we know there's a "2.5 GB" patch. + various DLC and what not in the future. GMRE (talk) 16:59, December 3, 2015 (UTC) Oddly Steam only downloaded an additional ~1.9 GB of the reportedly 2.5 GB. Seems strange. GMRE (talk) 18:55, December 3, 2015 (UTC) :I have the same total as well. Didn't seem like I downloaded that much. Probably downloaded from a compressed file, I would imagine that is where the extra size came from. Kronos Talk 03:50, December 4, 2015 (UTC) Your sandbox It says "missle" in the "Boats" section next to Bald Eagle Persuader Sorry if I'm grammar Police [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 07:43, January 22, 2016 (UTC) :Indeed it does. I didn't notice that actually. But this is why it's a sandbox :P Kronos Talk 03:12, January 26, 2016 (UTC) Featured pictures Remember that featured pictures thing you have going somewhere (at the portals, right?)? Maybe the 4 pictures at the top of the main page could also be updated at times? What do you think? The ones currently used are all pretty good pictures, but how long will we have them there? GMRE (talk) 20:37, February 1, 2016 (UTC) :This is actually something I was thinking about recently. Yeah, we'll definitely change the photos eventually but I'll have to find some nice HQ ones to fill in for them. They probably won't need to be changed very often though. Quarterly at the most. Kronos Talk 00:39, February 2, 2016 (UTC) Maybe it's time again... ...to expand the staff a little? User:SaddexProductions has been away for a really long time now and since you're not here every day either (or maybe you are, how would I know?), I don't want to have to be too worried if I should... um... die, or something. Or if someone manages the dig their way through the internet cable. GMRE (talk) 20:27, April 15, 2016 (UTC) :This sounds smart. Who'd you have in mind? And I'm here...in the shadows. Kronos Talk 02:39, April 18, 2016 (UTC) ::You can run but you can't hide Hi Kronos [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 02:48, April 18, 2016 (UTC) :::Well there's currently only one person here often enough and who's anywhere near adequately qualified: Anonymous230385 :::Also, I review the recent activity page every day, so there's no need to respond on my talk page and break up the discussion. GMRE (talk) 15:20, April 18, 2016 (UTC) :::So you're cool with this, or do you have more ideas? GMRE (talk) 15:11, April 20, 2016 (UTC) ::::Makes perfect sense to me. Go ahead! Kronos Talk 01:12, April 24, 2016 (UTC) :::::Hi Kronos! As of the 23rd of April, 2016, I'm an admin! Anonymous230385 (talk) 01:15, April 24, 2016 (UTC) Thread:26699 You might want to read some of the responses. There's also a few good suggestions. GMRE (talk) 22:23, April 29, 2016 (UTC) Guess what? Google Chrome uninstalled on me! Now I have to reinsert passwords for everything! Has this ever happened to you (like anything uninstalling without your consent) [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 13:42, May 3, 2016 (UTC) :No, that sounds quite 'virusy', make sure you do a scan... Kronos Talk 04:57, May 4, 2016 (UTC) ::Well as it turns out my OS has a mind of its own apparently uninstalls anything it doesn't like ::Well can't do much about that now [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 05:06, May 4, 2016 (UTC) Do you by any chance have any numbers... ...that need to be calculated? Because it conveniently so happens that I have recently acquired a new semi-automated machine, equipped with many numbered buttons, capable of most precisely aiding in the task of estimating the results of adding as well as subtractional calculations. One might even call it a calculator, for calculations are in fact its sole purpose. GMRE (talk) 19:49, May 5, 2016 (UTC) :Oh, holy shit, I didn't realize that wasn't a game screenshot until now... That thing is awesome, actually. Does it work well? Kronos Talk 04:55, May 12, 2016 (UTC) Something you might like to do The panauan location templates have some links that don't work. GMRE (talk) 18:19, May 10, 2016 (UTC)